nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Riza
'Character First Name:' Riza 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' RizaSenju 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 10/12/189AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakureian 'Height:' 5"0' 'Weight:' 98lbs 'Blood Type:' B- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' A Scar obtained when his parents took him outside the village on a vacation, they were killed and he was blinded in one eye, the scar covers his eye. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure no Sato. 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Riza is young but well advanced for his age. He is smart, strong and very intelligent. He i goal is to do his Village proud and rise to Jounin if not Higher. Riza entered the ninja academy to strive to prove himself and protect his village. He is young, only 12 but he is taller than the average Genin, well muscled and very unusual for a child. He is smart but brash. When meeting someone he is almost shy and meek but he quickly grows out of his shell around his friends, he does swear occasionally but he tries his best not to. Riza feels like the awkward turtle in large groups but he does his best. Riza does his best to use his intelligence to his standpoint but unfortunately having such intelligence makes him miss the obvious rather easily and he can be rather clueless at times. 'Behaviour:' He is quiet, yet brash and almost cruel and cold to his enemies, He is an orphan, his parents having died when he was given his scar, Yet he still wants to do his clan and village proud. He is extremely intelligent and he works to use that intelligence, staying quiet at times and observing, yet he is still a young child, he is quick to anger and his temper is rather strong, yet difficult to truly trigger, he can act as if mere annoyance is his anger, using subterfuge to confuse his classmates and confuse his enemies. He is shy and keeps to himself when he is around strangers yet he quickly grows to his normal outspoken self when he is among his friends. His behavior truly depends on his mood, how he is feeling and who he is with, he could be quiet and observative or brash and violent, he truly is an oddity among children. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' He is a member of the Senju Clan, He is a possible carrier of the Mokuton Bloodline Limit as a Senju, but that is unknown. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' -none 'Element Two:' -none 'Weapon of choice:' He currently does not use a weapon beyond Kunai, Shuriken or Senbon but he wishes to learn the ways of the Chokuto. 'Strengths:' Intelligence, STRENGTH! 'Weaknesses:' Speed, Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' His chakra is a strange color, almost black, almost Midnight Purple. 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '''6 (12) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''4 (6) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): '''21 (21) '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): '1 (3) '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): '''4 (8) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: 'Total: '''50 'Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure no Sato 'Enemies:' None as of yet. 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) Riza was born in Amegakure no Sato. He is a member of the Senju Clan and his parents were named Hitomi and Hisani Senju. Riza lived a quiet life up to his tenth birthday when his parents decided to take him on a trip out into the wilderness around the Village, excited for his first trip he told all his friends. Unfortunetly a missing-nin had snuck into the village, overhearing members of the Senju-Clan planning to leave the village. Seeing this as an opportunity to weaken Amegakure no Sato, The Missing Nin told his leader, Ameyuri Hozuki, a Kiri-Nuke nin ranked at a C-Rank Chunin, his subordinates being a group of 12 other chunin and genin ninja, all Kiri-Nuke nin. His parents and himself had no idea that they were being followed, his parents being a retired Medic Nin and a Jounin, they thought no one would bother them. Hitomi and Hisani realised something was wrong when the Enemy Group ambushed them outside of Ame. The nin fought Hitomi and Hisani, but the leader took Riza hostage, using his blade to carve the scar into his face, his screams distracting his parents, allowing them to be killed. Fortunetly for Riza, an Amegakure patrol of Jounin heard his screams and raced to his aid, recognising his voice as that of Senju Riza. He sobbed in agony as he bled out, holding his eye in place in his head, his face critically damaged as blood flowed freely. The patrol included two medic nin that quickly got to work, they saved his life but at the cost of his eye. The rest of the patrol quickly dispatched Ameyuri and the remaining members of his group, having attempted to flee only to be caught and executed. The twin medical ninja rushed Riza to the Ame Hospital where he recovered, eventually returning to his home. After that incident he was never the same, emotionally unstable yet his mind was seemingly unleashed, his intelligence only growing with his age, a child progidy, he wore his scar with pride and quickly learned to deal with not having an eye. When he turned 12, Riza broke his life as an insider, barely leaving his home and hiding from the world when he went to the Academy, taking his classes and blatently ignoring his classmates, yet not letting himself become Dead-Last or Rookie of the Year, choosing obscurity as a way of deception. Now as he approaches graduation, he looks back on his life, promising himself to do his parents and his village proud as a shinobi of the village. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 8/31/14